grophlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Factions
Recently added in Grophland was the ability to join Factions, shortly after the successful voyage on The Greffle's Endeavour to BooBoo Island - the first Faction to exist. This means that you can gain standing with various factions around Grophland by doing quests, handing in items and performing tasks. Raising you standing with a faction will increase their trust in you, opening up shops, games and new areas as you go. BooBoo Island BooBoo Island was the first faction to be added to Grophland. Following the successful voyage of The Greffle's Endeavour and negotiations with King BooBoo, it was agreed that in exchange for you helping them out in various ways (more details on that below), they would open up parts of their Island to you. There are several places you can visit on the Island: The Great Tree, the Thickets, the King's Perch, the Birdhouses and the Negotiation Tent. The Great Tree This is the real home of the BooBoo Birds. Here you can find out all about the history of the Birds and their Island. As you gain more standing with its' inhabitants, more will be revealed about their past by the white feathered BooBoo that lives there . The Thickets Much of BooBoo Bird island is covered in these thick tangles of plants, stems and roots. Close growing plants catch wind-blown down and wool carried on the ocean winds.You can search here once ever 3 hours and find all sorts of things here, from Twigs, to Wool Scraps and even Icekelp! Please note that you grophs will often get hurt when they go searching, due to getting caught up amongst thorns and the like. The King's Perch This is the King's Perch, the favoured spot of the BooBoo King within the great tree that is the home of his people. Here you can hand in 5 BooBoo Seeds to the King, for which he will grant you 10 Standing. You can do this for an unlimitied amount until you reach 550 standing, after which you can only hand them into him once a day, The Birdhouses After gaining a certain amount of standing, the Birdhouses opens up for you, albeit partially. They will request that you bring them back Nesting Bundles (you can find several recipes for making them on the Alchemy Recipes page). Each one that you turn in gains you 8 more standing with the BooBoo Island Faction, plus they don't have a daily limit on them like the BooBoo Seed eventually does. After you have gained even more standing, these will eventually open up to you completely and you'll be able to buy lots of BooBoo Bird-related items from them, such as BooBoo Bird Island Backgrounds, BooBoo Bird Seed and even BooBoo Cupcakes! The Negotiation Tent You can come here if you wish to see just how the events unfolded that led to the Island being opened at least partly for you to explore through the negotiations that took place between the Captain of The Greffle's Endeavour Ship and the BooBoo Bird King himself. Gaining Standing As well as the different ways that are listed above for gaining standing, you can also gain more standing with the BooBoo Bird Island by going to the House of Games and visiting the BooBoo Bird Hunting game. Here you can release BooBoo Birds just once a day, but doing so will gain you 30 more standing each time. South Sea Company The South Sea Company is headed by the Guildmaster, who is noneother than the infamous Amadeus, Mayor of Grophtown. As you gain more standing with the Company, you're able to purchase things from the Company Store (different items require different amounts of standing and GG) and eventually use Company ships when you going on voyages. Gaining Standing There are a number of ways that you can gain standing with the Company. The most obvious way is to do Voyages for them (see the Naval Voyages section of the Missions page). Each successful voyage gains you 30 standing and recently it was changed that an unsuccessful voyage will still gain you some standing with the company (10, to be exact). Other ways include doing quests for various members of the Company. One of the first quests you can do is for the Dockmaster. He will ask you for either a Crab Roll or a Crab Pie - have just one of either (you don't need both) in your inventory and give him one. Doing so will gain you 15 standing. Another quest that you can do is for Claude the Antique Trader. He needs you to take a message for him to Amadeus, who can be located at the Company Headquarter at the Docks.Go and speak to the Guildmaster and he will thank you, then grant you another 15 standing. After getting 30 standing you'll be able to do another quest, which can be located in the Jungletown's Company Office. The groph there, Factor Mellik, needs a hand with some paperwork and needs you to tell him the name of the recepient in the letter. The letter is written in Zethac (you can look it up in the grophlopedia and then translate it yourself). The name appear to be different for each account. Find out what the name is and tell him. You'll gain another 15 standing upon completing the task. Category:Factions